In an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), and so on, there have been various proposals for a shield structure used for connection between apparatuses (such as a motor and an inverter) housed in a metal case (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The shield structure is provided with a shielded electric wire in which a plurality of electric wires are collectively covered with a braided wire, and terminals connected to both ends of the shielded electric wire are mounted to a connector.
Each connector is provided with an electroconductive metal shell attached to a case housing an apparatus therein and covering an internal conductor (such as a terminal), and an end of the braided wire is connected to each metal shell. According to this constitution, the braided wire is electrically connected to the case, and radiation of electromagnetic waves can be prevented.